New World
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Em um novo mundo, muitas coisas podem acontecer. RoyxLisa. EdxOther. COMPLETAMENTE UA. [Up!]
1. Fichas do trio

DOMOOOOOOOOOO MINNA-SAN! Eu sei que mal terminei minhas fics e talz, mas essa aqui é diferente. Vocês vão perceber porque ao decorrer da fic :3.

Sinopse: Em um novo mundo, muitas coisas podem acontecer. RoyxLisa. EdxOther. COMPLETAMENTE UA.

**New World**

**Prólogo – Novas Personagens: Fichas do Trio.**

Como já falei, essa é uma fic diferente. Além dos personagens "naturais" do anime, ainda terão mais alguns. Vejamos abaixo as fichas deles.

**Nome:** Chitose Mustang.

**Apelido: **Chii-chan

**Habilidade:** Confundir usando ilusões e magia.

**Titulo federal:** Illusion Alchemist – Alquimista da Ilusão.

**Patente: **Alquimista Federal – Equivalente a Major.

**Personalidade/Características:** É extremamente fria se você não a conhece. Tem mira perfeita e incontestável. Quando a conhece, é uma pessoa gentil, mas é muito festeira. Pode matar qualquer um sem dó nem piedade. Muito habilidosa com alquimia. Sabe intimidar as pessoas - tirando Aya, Carol e seus pais - como ninguém. É usuária de magia, e ninguém a supera nesse ponto.

**Aparência:** Cabelos loiros, com pontas pretas. Possui um olho vermelho e outro azul. É uma diclonius, ou seja, tem vetores (braços invisíveis) que podem até matar, com alcance de 500m e na quantidade de 100, o que lhe permite matar muitas pessoas em poucos segundos. É magra e tem um corpo bastante desenvolvido para sua idade.

**Observações:** Filha de Roy e de Lisa. Irmã mais nova de Aya.

**Nome:** Aya Mustang.

**Apelido: **Aa-chan

**Habilidade:** Usar o fogo nas pessoas.

**Titulo federal: **Fire Alchemist – Alquimista do Fogo.

**Patente: **Alquimista Federal – Equivalente a Major.

**Personalidade/Características: **Muito meiga com as pessoas, só que quase ninguém gosta dela. Mas ela não liga, mas sempre quando tem medo usa seu poder de fogo, às vezes sem pensar. Baladeira de plantão, até quando as pessoas ao seu redor começam a rir dela mesma.

**Aparência: **Cabelos extremamente pretos, com pontas vermelhas. Possui olhos azuis. Consegue matar qualquer um que apareça em seu caminho quando ela está concentrada em alguma coisa.

**Observações: **Filha de Roy e de Lisa. Irmã mais velha de Mitsuki.

**Nome**: Carolina Elle Elric.

**Apelido: **Carol

**Habilidade: **Gelo.

**Titulo federal: **Ice Alchemist – Alquimista do Gelo.

**Patente: **Alquimista Federal – Equivalente a Major.

**Personalidade/Características: **Bastante alegre. Tem uma personalidade forte e se irrita com pessoas baixas. Apesar da aparência brava, é muito amorosa e tem um bom coração. É habilidosa com alquimia. Apesar de ter boa mira, não sabe usar armas de fogo.

**Aparência: **Alta, cabelo castanho liso, olhos cor de mel, magra.

**Observações: **Esposa de Ed.

Sim, são essas as personagens. O que será que elas irão aprontar?

Uma coisa é certeza, elas vão tornar a vida dos já personagens do anime um inferno!

Oiee :3. Eu acho que vai ser muito³³³ legal escrever essa história :3. Já aviso que as aventuras desse trio com os outros personagens vão ser histórias SOLTAS.

Que quero dizer? Que cada capítulo terá um enredo diferente :3.

Explicação:

Chitose Mustang é a mesma pessoa que:

Mizinha Cristopher: FFN e Nyah! Fanfiction

Latleia Lucy: AnimeSpirits

Chii: FFSOL

Rosette Cristopher: PanBox

Carolina Elle Elric é a mesma pessoa que:

Karoru: AnimeSpirits


	2. Tempestade a vista!

Mizinha: jogando paciência

Leitor: Derruba mesa

Mizinha: AIEEW X.X

Leitor: Primeiro escreve, depois joga ¬¬

Mizinha: Ok, ok. Primeira história da série, espero que gostem.  


Ah, claro.

"blábláblá" – Pensamento, ok?

**New World****  
**

**Tempestade a vista!**

Era um dia normal na Central City. Roy, Lisa, Havoc, Breda, Falman e Fuery estavam no QG trabalhando (ou vadiando) como sempre. Estava tudo calmo até que uma pessoa entrou na sala.

- Quando tempo Fullmetal. – Roy disse irônico. – Vejo que conseguiu recuperar o corpo de seu irmão... Mas e o seu?

- Como pode ver, _não_ recuperei o meu. – Grunhiu Ed.

- Ed! É por isso que a Carol-chan tá brava com você! Você anda muito grosso!

- CALADO AL! Não coloque a Carol nisso, que droga! Ela não tem nada a ver!

- Carol é sua namorada Fullmetal? – Roy meteu-se na briga dos dois irmãos.

- É, é sim! Não sou mulherengo que nem você Mustang!

- Eu? Mulherengo?

Quando Ed ia responder três garotas entraram na sala. A menor delas tinha cabelos loiros, com pontas pretas; e um olho vermelho e outro azul. A maior era alta; com cabelo castanho liso, olhos cor de mel, magra. A do meio tinha cabelos extremamente pretos, com pontas vermelhas e olhos azuis.

- Carol? Que você tá fazendo aqui? – Ed perguntou para a maior delas.

- Chii-chan e Aa-chan me arrastaram...

- K-chan, você concordou em vir.. – A do meio retrucou. – Mas não viemos aqui pra isso!

- Falando nisso quem são vocês? – Ed falou para as duas garotas que acompanhavam a namorada. – E o que estão fazendo aqui?

- AHH! Então você é o namorado da Carol-nee? – A menor começou. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, _baixinho_ de aço!

- QUEM É VOCÊ PRA ME CHAMAR DE PULGA QUE NÃO PODE NEM SER ENXERGADO COM UMA LUPA? – Ed gritou.

- EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! – A garota gritou na mesma intensidade, talvez até mais alto, que o Elric mais velho. – Mas já que você insiste, eu me apresento!

- Bom mesmo! – Grunhiu.

- Ed, olha os modos! Elas são minhas melhores amigas! – Carol entreviu. Não agüentava mais ver aquela discussão.

- Hei, do Aço. Meu nome é Chitose. Chitose Mustang.

- Mustang? Coronel ela...

- Papai, tem como me dar dinheiro?? Eu queria muito ir até o centro... E eu estou sem nada... Por favor!!! – Chitose se virou para Roy, que ignorou Ed.

- Chii-chan... Eu... – Roy pensou em dizer que não tinha dinheiro, mas ela saberia responde-lo, então pensou em algo muito³ melhor. – Por que vocês não pedem pra mãe de vocês?

- Já pedimos pai! – Chii retrucou. – Ela quem mandou a gente aqui!

- Aa-chan... Ok, ok. Quanto vocês querem? – Roy acabou cedendo ao pedido das filhas.

- Eu quero R$20(1)! – Chitose falou animada.

- Tá..

Roy entregou o dinheiro para a menina e as três viraram as costas e foram embora. Ed continuava de queixo caído.

- Até que em fim a tempestade foi embora... – Havoc falou enquanto entrava na sala, e os outros concordaram, até Hawkeye.

- E vocês estavam aonde, posso saber? – Roy grunhiu para os amigos.

- E não está obvio que só fugimos da tempestade, Coronel? – Hawkeye falou.

- LISA! – Roy olhou com cara de bravo para a mulher. – Falando nisso, por que não deu dinheiro pra Chii?

- Porque não.

- Já vi que não vai falar. – Roy suspirou. – Fullmetal, terminou seu relatório?

- Sim. – Ed respondeu, mais calmo agora. – Ah, coronel! Eu nem imaginei que aquela menina era sua filha, mas eu já conhecia ela. E, se quer saber, deveria tomar mais cuidado com ela!

- Como é?

- Pelo menos o senhor sabe que ela é namorada do Al, né?

- Claro que sei, idiota! Agora SUMA!

Roy estava prestes a explodir de raiva do Fullmetal. Já fora do QG, reclamava:

- Droga! O Al foi junto com elas! Agora, tenho que achá-las.

E começou a andar pela cidade.

No QG, Roy pensava no que Ed havia falado. Sim, ele sabia do namoro da filha, mas por que estava tão preocupado com algo que o baixinho de aço falara? Será que estava com... ciúmes? Não! Ele jamais ficaria com ciúmes de alguém, mesmo que fosse de sua família.

- No que será que ele está pensando? – Perguntou Havoc para os outros cinco que, junto com ele, olhavam para Roy trabalhando direito (o que não era nada normal) e suspirando de vez em quando.

- Por que não vai perguntar Tenente? – Breda perguntou. E depois de olhar pra ela acrescentou. – Quero dizer, é que a tenente é esposa do coronel, e...

Breda nem preciso terminar a frase. Lisa levantou e foi falar com ele.

- Roy? – Lisa perguntou, e não obteve resposta. – Roy, o que foi? – Sem resposta, _de novo_. – Roy! Ah, que droga! "Então vou ter que apelar!"

Lisa se aproximou dele e encostou seus lábios nos dele, o que foi suficiente para Roy sair do "transe" com um pequeno susto.

- Lisa? – Disse ele. – O que foi?

- O que foi digo eu! Roy, você estava com cara de idiota!

Enquanto isso...

- Al, que bom que você veio com a gente amor! – Chitose falava, enquanto estava LITERALMENTE agarrada ao braço de Al.

- Tá, mana. Agora CHEGA né? – A garota do meio falou.

- Não enche Aa-chan! Você tá com inveja, por que não tem namorado!

- Meninas, parem! – Carol falou.

- Carol! – Alguém gritou.

- ED!! – Ela abraçou e beijou o namorado.

- ÓTIMO! Agora vou segurar vela de DOIS casais ¬¬.

E mesmo com a reclamação de Aya, os cinco continuaram passeando pelo centro. E, claro, tomaram sorvete.

Mais tarde...

- Meninas, por que vocês não vão lá pra casa? – Al perguntou.

- Claro! – Carol e Chii falaram juntas.

- Ahn... Fica pra próxima, tá? – Aya falou. – To cansada...

- Ok então. – Ed falou.

- Aa-chan, avisa pra mãe que eu to lá, ok?

Na casa dos Mustang...

- Voltei! – Aya disse ao entrar em casa.

- Bem-vinda de volta. – Lisa disse quando a menina entrou na sala onde ela estava com Roy.

- Cadê a Chii? – Roy falou quando Aya deitou no colo da mãe.

- Foi pra casa do Al e do Ed com a Carol.

- E por que você não foi? – Lisa falou.

- Não quis. E eu to cansada...

Na casa dos Elric...

- Ka, vamos lá pro meu quarto? – Ed sussurrou no ouvido da namorada.

- Precisa perguntar? – Ela respondeu.

Os dois subiram pro quarto de Ed, e nem precisa contar pra que.

- Que tal fazermos a mesma coisa que eles, Chii? – Al imitou o irmão e sussurrou ao ouvido da Mustang mais nova, o suficiente pra arrancar um suspiro audível dela.

- Claro... – Disse em um gemido.

No quarto de Aya...

- Mãe, a Chii ainda não voltou? – A menina perguntou, já que estava começando a chover.

- Ainda não, querida. – Disse Lisa, secando o cabelo da filha. – Mas logo ela tá aí, você vai ver.

- Ela e Carol não gostam de chuva... Se duvidar, é capaz delas dormirem lá por causa disso!

- Mas elas vão estar lá. Não tem com o que se preocupar!

- Éééé...

No quarto de Al...

Al estava sentado na cama e Chii estava em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado dele. Os dois se beijavam com luxúria.

Ambos estavam sem calça, e o menino sem blusa também. Al desabotoava a blusa da namorada, enquanto a beijava vorazmente.

Enquanto ia se livrando da blusa da namorada, Al beijava cada parte descoberta, fazendo Chii gemer alto.

Al a deitou na cama e removeu as ultimas peças de roupa que cobriam seus corpos.

A medida que o ritmo aumentava, Chii arranhava as costas de Al e gemia alto.

Depois, cansados, o casal adormeceu.

No outro dia...

- Voltei... – Chitose disse baixinho ao chegar em casa no outro dia.

- Onde você estava? – Lisa perguntou para a filha.

- Na casa do Al e do Ed com a Carol mãe. Nós tivemos que ficar lá por causa da chuva. E mesmo assim ela me pegou hoje - Chii suspira ao terminar de falar.

- Ok, ok. Agora vá tomar um banho e vestir roupas secas menina!

Fim

Bom, tá aí a primeira história. Espero que tenham gostando, e podem ter CERTEZA que a Chitose, a Aya e a Carolina vão aprontar muuuuuuito!

Ignorem o "hentai" ruim, mas é que é o primeiro que eu escrevo :x. E sei que terminou estranho, mas gente! Tem mais histórias pela frente!

E deixa eu ir escrever Moon Phase antes que a Karoru me mate xD.

P.S.: Só espero que o FFN não ferre com a formatação x.x'

Notas:

(1)é que eu não sei qual seria a moeda certa pra colocar, então vai o real mesmo xD'


End file.
